


Breathe, angel, breathe

by EpoImagines



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earp Homestead (Wynonna Earp), F/F, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpoImagines/pseuds/EpoImagines
Summary: Rachel watched as Wynonna and Nicole alternated pumping the half-angel’s chest, keeping her heart going.or, if Waverly wasn’t okay after the homestead fire.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Breathe, angel, breathe

Rachel came out the door first, telling Wynonna how she put the fire out. Wynonna could care less about her porn collection though, she needed to know her sister was okay.

“Waverly!”

When Nicole carried Waves outside via fireman’s carry, Wynonna’s heart dropped to her stomach. She helped Nicole lay the girl down gently on the porch.

“Breathe, Asshole!”

Nicole’s training kicked in, as she noticed her girlfriend’s chest wasn’t rising. Trembling hands found their way to the still chest, pumping up and down, only stopping to tilt her chin and give two deep breathes. As Nicole was breathing, Wynonna took over on the chest compressions. Both had tears running down their face, pleading with the younger girl to come back to them. Doc and Rachel were left watching, unsure if there was any way they could help. When he saw Nicole shiver, he quickly ran to the barn, coming back with blankets. 

“Should I call for an ambulance?” Rachel asked, uncomfortable with nothing to do. Wynonna and Nicole didn’t seem to hear her, too focused on CPR, but with Doc’s nod of approval she dialed the phone, stalking off to the side of the house for better reception.

“Come on baby girl, we just got you back from the Garden. Nicole needs you, Jeremy needs you, I need you,” Wynonna muttered, starting up another round of compressions.

“I would never give up on our resident angel, but you have been at it for quite some time and I-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Doc! This is Waverly!” The redhead cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Just as Wynonna finished the set of compressions, Nicole breathed another 2 breathes into Waverly’s lungs.

This time, however, Waverly sputtered and coughed after the second breath.

“Waverly! Waverly please wake up, come on baby girl,” Wynonna pleaded. Waverly was now breathing shallowly on her own, but had yet to open her eyes. It was at this moment that emergency services arrived, with paramedics rushing over to her still form. Rachel watched as Nicole sat back, exhausted from the revival efforts, realizing just how close they had come to losing Waves again.


End file.
